betrayed
by BookWormzz13
Summary: ONE DIRECTION VS. THE L-O-SS- OF AN OLD FRINED WO COMES BACK AND T RIES TO SPILL EVE RYTHING SHE KNOWS ABOUT HER FRIEND


I'm dating his best friend

.

You don't notice cuz u see me with the other guy all the time. And I can't

smile. Every time he looks at me I just feel betrayal all over. Like. Like I

don't something wrong. But I'm not ashamed. To tell u how it happened I mean.

So it started like this.

BAM!

OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH !

I ran out of the mansion. Coming out of the shower.

WHAT THE HELL!

I looked at Niall then at Harry. Louis tapped me On the back. I turned around.

I didn't do it

I looked at him. He pointed to Harry

Ur baby did.

Raging in anger I Grabbed Harrys hand and rushed into the house. The guys

laughing and slapping high fives.

HARRY. U NO I CAN'T TAKE IT WHEN-

Zayne came in. With Liam. I looked away.

Harry looked down. I walked over to him. I lifted his head up and kissed him.

It's ok I no u didn't do it.

I winked at him as he smiled and walked off with Zayne to there room.

Sighing I turned around.

Liam!

He smiled. I walked over and sar on his lap. My face cuddling his chest.

Long day?

I kissed his neck. More and more.

He smelled nice.

Long?more like rough.

He smiled again.

I pit My arms around his neck and leaned in.

He smiled as our lips met. Feeling something tight at the back of my throat. He

kissed my neck.

Harry ...

We pulled a part. Louis. I stood up.

I didn't-

He came to me and chuckled.

Didn't know. I mean

He grinned as he looked at me.

Winking again he turned.

He Smiled. Then walked off. Liam held my hand. I turned to him. He looked at

me. I lifted his arm up up over my shoulders around them. Holding him close I

say.

Liam u no u could trust me.

He nods then backs away and sits on the sofa. Still wrapped in my towel I blush

as Harry comes in. He looks at me. I walk over to him and kiss his cheeks.

Don't u worry.

I say with a tight throat.

Sliding down in bed I can feel his bare ark slightly graze mine. It was warm in

here with him.

With The blanket covering us completely I leaned into his chest. My lips

touching his neck. I inhaled a scent of fragrance as he lay there. He wrapped

his arms around me and whispered a lullaby. He sung as if he would never see me

again. I bit my lip as a tear rolled down my cheek. I repeatingly

Kissed his chest and repeated his name over and over again.

He looked at me.

What's wrong.

I shook my head.

Nothing. Nothing everything's fine.

NEEEEESSSSSAAAAA!

a scream so loud it can pierce windows.

I abruptly sat in bed.

Zane.

I shouted. Harry gor up as I ran down the stairs two at a time.

Zane Zane. U ok.

I stopped breathlessly as I caught sight of a vaguely familiar girl. She turned

to look at me.

What chu be doin' up Dere.

She smirked and grinned as she

Pointed towards Harry as he came down wit nothing but trousers. Neesa came

closer to me.

I looked at her and tears came to my eyes as I fling my arms around her. Zane

looked at me.

Laughing and pulling away neesa went to Zane and started kissing him.

Feeling and looking awkward as hell I turned around.

O wait BFF

I stopped in my tracks.

Yes! Neesa.

I annunciated her name with a bitteracy that no one could've ever uttered.

She smiled.

Why the harsh tone.

Liam came in to eat.

Hey Harry. Zane.

He looked past her. She looked at him and came close. I ran and stood in front

of him.

Almost sending him to the floor he grabbed on to my waist. I held him fast as we

both came tumbling down onto of him. neesa looked down at us and smiled crouched

down next to me and whispered in my ear.

Listen. And listen closely. Everybody 's got there dirty secret. So have I but

if U don't do as I say I'm going to tell ur baby Harry that u were havin sec wit

him while he's not her-

I sucked in my breath as she twisted my hair around her hand and pulled hard .

Closing my eyes as the pain crept up my back I fell back down. With Liam holding

me up I walked over to Harry and looked at her from behind Liam. I took both

Liam and Harrys hand and we all went up the stairs.

As I came upon her I tapped her

Listen. I really like Liam. And Harry. I just.

She held my wrist fast. And twisted.

Closing my eyes trying not to scream.

She let go with a laugh. I rubbed them. I was joking. Jk

She laughed.

I looked at her and smiled.

Glad we're on the same page.

I mumbled she liked at me

What was that

Oh nothing

Harry and the guys were out. Only me and Liam stayed behind.

Sitting at the table I look at him from the stove.

Liam

He turned round and looked at me and smiled

Ya

I came to him with a plate full of food and set it down in the table. Sitting on

his lap I kissed his lips. I placed my head beside his.

Liam I'm so scared

He looks at me.

Why

Well. I had a dream about...

What was it.

He looked at me.

I smiled smally as he kissed my neck.

Breathing heavily.

We shouldn't he doing this.

He looked at me as I went upend

took a breath of air on his lap. Closing my eyes and gently dropping on the

floor I cry silently. Tear after tears streaked my cheeks. I felt the heave

hearted soul inside.

What's wrong.

I looked a him.

Nothing I sobbed

I got up a disheveled mess and ran to my room shutting the door and leaning on

it. Sobbing I reach for a picture on my desk and stare at it.

Liam knocked on the door frantically.

Open the door. Rose. Open the-

opening it I see his face.

Liam

I cry as I rest my head against his neck. He rubs My back ad walks me to my bed.

Sleepy eyes I rest my head against the pillow as Liam kisses my cheek and pulls

the cover up high over my head.

(sleepy bye and goodnight)

Stirring in bed I grope my hands. Desiring to hold on to something my hands

rested against something warm. SomeONE. I moved closer to him.

I said his name in my sleep.

Harry

Violet

I can hear a smile.

Moving ever so closely I kissed him. Smiling he kissed me back.

Did the guys-

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

u might as well scream bloody murder. U bloody clock.

Getting up and going to the bathroom I hear something from zane s room.

Kissing maybe. Shaking my head I walk to Nialls room. I peeked in and smiled.

Sleeping like a baby. I looked ar thenclock on his room wall 3:49 am

Niall. I said his name softly.

I smiled as he stirred in bed. I looked behind me and started towards his bed.

I sat beside him. He opened one eye then smiled holding my hand. I kissed it. He

pulled me on top of him. Kissing me I smiled. I huddled in the blanket with him.

Ur cold?

He asked I nodded.

Does Harry love u?

He looked deep into my eyes I nodded.

Not that way.

Well. I can love u more than that.

I smiled then sang the song in my head.

Niall.

Ya.

Sing with me.

He smiled.

'When he lays u down I might just die inside. It just won't feel right. Cuz I

can love u More then this'

Smiling I got up but Niall held my hand.

Violet.

Ya

I turned to face him. He smiled. I blushed. I liked the wy he says my name. I

like the way he smiles. I like the way he does everything. He looks at me then.

What is It.

He smiled then.

Niall.

I whispered it ever so softly.

He looked deep in my eyes and smiled.

I like ur name.

He smiled and pulled me close to him.

U don't like Harry?

It's a common name.

So

What

I looked back at him.

Nothing

He smiled as he winked and went back to sleep

Sent from my iPod


End file.
